The Cullens learn about Girls Aloud!
by AmyMayCullenxx
Summary: The Cullens Move to England and learn about Celebrities in England! Oneshot unless you want me to write more :D


**hey everyone i was watchin the girls aloud condert and this story just came to me please dont take it seriously i was just fooling about lol, **

**Well if you didnt no Girls aloud are a british Girl band and you soo should check them out they rock! and everyone has arguments on how is the best.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything other than the plot lol **

Renesmee POV

We had been living in England for abour 1 month now, we had moved here because we had fancied a change of scenery and we had been to almost every town in the north of the USA. I flicked through the music channels sampling the new kind of music thats popular in England i noticed that the music was alot more "pop" than it was in America. The i stimbled across a live concert "girls aloud: Out Of Contcert" so i thought i would give it ago. The first thing that came on to the screen were five goergeous human girls, one was almost as pale as the rest of my family with red curly short hair, another had short blond hair just above her shoulders, the one in the middle had long dark blonde hair and she had a irish accent, the fourth had mousy borwn hair that was long and straight but slightly crimpped and the last girl had dark brown hair just like my moms only a little shorter she was tiny and looked like a little doll she also had a very strong Geordie accent that was the strange thing about the band they all had extremmely diffrent accents and usally when bands form they are from a certiain area. Just the Uncle Emmett and Aunty Rose walked,

"Hey Ness what you watching" Aunty rose asked me,

"Its Englands most famous Girl band apparently thought id give it a shot so when we start school at least we will be able to relate to there music and stuff" i told her

"good idea sweetheart think i might join you" she sat next to me and Emmett sat down next to her,

"OMG look how pale she is she looks like one of us" Uncle Emmett boomed

"she is rather pale isnt she, but she isnt very pretty compared to the rest of them and you know vampires are extremmely pretty aren't we so she cant be one of us" aunty rose stated

"i think she's pretty" Uncle Em said only to get a death glare off Rose "but obviously not like you, but what i mean is that you look at her and go look at the pale ginger girl she's ugly but if you look again she aint that bad really" Aunty rose just looked away ammazed at what her usually dumb husband had just said.

Just then Mom and Dad walked in "Girls aloud right? I saw there top 10 on MTV last night there not to bad" Mom said to everyones amazment, Mom usually liked classical music and stuff like that but never a girl pop band.

"really you like them" Dad asked Mom she just nodded and came and sat down "you never stop suprising me" she just smiled and patted the spare seat beside her.

"ok the first songs coming on" just then the girls rose up from beneath the stage really high on individual podiums.

1, 2, 3, 4  
Everything he does, better than anything ordinary  
Everything he wants he gets, cause everything he does is kinda necessary  
I believe in love, tell me can anything last forever  
Life can live up to love, Got a hand on my heart I'm never saying never

"Cool your watching Girls Aloud" Aunty Alice said as she walked in followed by uncle Jasper how was carrying the stuff she had brought from her latest shopping excursion "and befor you ask how do you know how they are i'll tell you all i saw there was gonna be like a family argument over them so i did some research" she sent uncle jazz upstairs to get rid of her bags and sat gracfully down on one of the sofas and watched.

You're gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all, nothing that I do  
Promise I made, promise I made, started to fade, started to fade, fade  
You're gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all, that I cannot do  
Promise I made, promise I made, started to fade, started to fade.

Maybe next time I'll take a ride on by, I wanna feel you near  
Cause I can't play this like I'm into now, my aladdin's lamp is down, and I gotta fear, oh baby right here

Giving up just looking into windows, yeah I've had enough of wishing I've found you, baby don't you know  
I've had as much I can take of falling, yeah  
Got a lot to learn bout riding through

[Cause]  
You're gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all, nothing that I do  
Promise I made, promise I made, started to fade, started to fade, fade  
You're gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all, that I cannot do  
Promise I made, promise I made, started to fade, started to fade.

Here I am, walking Primrose, wondering when I'm gonna see you again  
So here I am, walking Primrose, wondering when I'm gonna see you again

I've got my hands all ready to touch your soul,  
I'm gonna get the energy to wire me close to you,  
Got my eyes on the prize I see,  
Are you watching me baby?

Cause my heart is turning to solid gold,  
And my head is saying honey too good to be true,  
Oh one look in your glitter eyes,  
How else telling me every time

You're gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all, nothing that I do  
Promise I made, promise I made, started to fade, started to fade, fade  
You're gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all, that I cannot do  
Promise I made, promise I made, started to fade, started to fade.

Maybe it's not that hard to know you  
Maybe we'll make it up and go  
Maybe we'll work things out, there's only one way up and one way down I know  
If you wanna convince me start again,  
If you wanna be with me in my arms

You're gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all, nothing that I do  
Promise I made, promise I made, started to fade, started to fade, fade  
You're gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all, that I cannot do  
Promise I made, promise I made, started to fade, started to fade. Fade

"not too bad for a girl band" Dad said everyone just starred in disbeleif

"Really Edward?!!!" Jasper asked him

"well i did abit of background research and the ginger one's name is Nicola Roberts, the little brunette one is named Cheryl Cole and she is one of the most well known Celebrities in the UK, the dark blonde her name is Nadine Coyle, the mousy brown haired one is Kimberley Wlash and the blonde one i Sarah Harding" Alice told us "I'd have to say my favourite is....hmmmm....Kimberley she's really pretty and isnt like really really thin like the otheres she seems to be the perfect shape"

"No i think Cheryls the prettiest" Rosalie said,

"Really i think..sarah, i like girls with short hair" jasper said looking lovingly at Alice,

"what bout Nadine shes very pretty" i said but got ignored because alice and rosalie were havin a debate about how was better Cheryl Vs. Kimberley.

"Cheryl!"

"Kimberley!"

"Cheryl is so much better!"

"No way Kimberley is georgeous!"

"Guy's you have only known they were on the earth for the past 15 minutes" i shouted at them "Im switching over"

There was a collective "awwww"

"Fine i will leave it on but, im goin to watch it in my room!" i stommped out the room i walked past the kitchen and saw Grandma Esme in the kitchen,

"Hey Sweetie i brought you theese magazines" she handed me the magazines Heat, Closer and New! On the front of all of Heat, was a women with big boobs and dark hair and a greek looking man with Team Price Vs. Team Andre. I hadnt realised Aunty Rose was behind me,

"Im tottally team Price" she told me, then i heard aunty alice shout,

"how the hell can you be Team Price"

Here we go again!

* * *

**Tell me if i should do more im not sure but if you like it review and i may add more lol **

* * *


End file.
